Don't Let Me Know
by EsotericDulcet
Summary: Alec is a singer songwriter, but lately, the songwriting thing, hasn't really been going well for him. But he's intrigued by a special green eyed boy. Will this special person be able to relight the fire inside of Alec? Read the first 5 chapters here: /s/9261679/1/Don-t-Let-Me-Know


**Hey guys I'm EsotericDulcet. But you can call me Lily. **

**As you know, I have taken over the story for SWBR and I hope to do it justice. I have been having some internet problems lately. But thankfully, It's all fixed now and I will be able to post atleast once a week. I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of the songs in this series and I do not own the Mortal Instruments, all rights go to Cassie. **

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

Alec let out a soft groan as he dragged his palm across his face sleepily. It was way too early. He really needed to invest in some curtains. He shifted onto his side but stopped dead when he felt another warm sleeping form pressed against his own. He opened his eyes slowly and let out a soft breath of relief when he realized it was only Magnus, the memories of the night before all flooding back to him. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as he thought over the evening.

"Stop looking at me, it's creepy" A soft voice croaked from beside him. Alec let out a soft chuckle, scooting a little closer to Magnus. "Really? It's creepy?" Alec replied in a soft whisper, raising an eyebrow in question. Magnus shook his head, his own eyes opening to look at the boy laying next to him. "No, it's not. But it does feel a little surreal." He answered honestly. rolling onto his back. Letting a yawn escape. His body relaxed.

"Shit!" Magnus whisper-shouted as he sat bolt upright as he realized just where he was and just what time it was. "What?" A confused Alec asked as he sat up next to him. "I'm here, with you, in your bed. And Izzy, she's- Shit, she's gonna kill me." Magnus ran a hand throuhg his now unstyled hair as he moved to get out of the bed, picking up a shirt from the floor, searching for his shoes. "I have to go before she wakes up." This time it was Alec who let out the groan.

"No, you don't Magnus. You told her last night that you would be home this morning. She knows you're with me." Magnus shook his head, apparently still not calming down. "I never mean it when I say those things, she knows that. I normally stay out late and end up going home that night and she's going to be worried sick if I don't get home." Alec stood up, walking over to Magnus, his arms wrapping around the taller boys waist in an attempt to calm him down. It worked, a little bit. "Magnus, calm down, she'll understand" Magnus shook his head, although he wasn't as frantic anymore. "You don't know Izzy, she'll go bezerk. I'm sorry Alec, I have to go." Alec nodded in understanding, although he wouldn't loosen his grip on Magnus.

"Alec, you gotta let me go." Alec made a noise of understanding before he stepped away from Magnus, watching the other boy intently. "Where are my shoes?" Magnus muttered to himself as he moved his search to the living room, Alec hot on his tail. "They're by the door." Magnus huffed, walking to the door and slipping on his vans, his hand reaching for the doorknob. "Wait." Alec called, walking over to Magnus. "You forgot something." Magnus looked at him confused. "Did I forget to put my pants on or something?" He asked, his eyes travelling down his own body. Alec just shook his head.

"No," Alec replied. "You forgot this." Without any further explanation, Alec pressed his lips firmly against Magnus' moving closer so their bodies were only inches apart. Alec's hands finding themselves tangled in the taller boys hair in an attempt to bring Magnus closer to him. He just couldn't get enough of Magnus. A smile playing at his lips as he felt Magnus give in, his arms coiling around Alec's waist, pulling their bodies together. There was no longer any space between them.

When Magnus finally had to come up for air, he let a groan slip past his lips. "God dammit, why are you so irresistible?" Alec rolled his eyes in response, not wanting to let go of Magnus but knowing that he had to. "I really have to go, I'm sorry. I'll call you soon and make up for this by going for coffee, okay?" Alec just nodded his head as he watched Magnus walk through his front door. Not looking back to Alec as he hailed for a cab, still not realizing that the shirt that he was wearing was not his own.

Magnus tried to be as quiet as he could be as the key turned inside the lock, opening his door to his apartment. He was hoping that Isabelle would still be in bed, but unfortunately, he had no such luck. "Hey lover boy, did you do the deed?" Isabelle called from the living room. Magnus rested his forehead against the door as he closed it shut, groaning internally, wishing he had just stayed at Alec's place. "No, Isabelle, we did not." That comment earned a scoff from the next room. Magnus let out a sigh as he slowly walked into the living room, plopping himself onto the pink sofa that was in front of the tv.

"Then why were you out so late?" Isabelle asked. Magnus smiled at the memory of the night before, contemplating whether to keep it to himself or spill it all to his best friend. "Well, we went to the park that much you know. Thank you for rudely interrupting that by the way. We kissed under the stars and then you called. And then we went back to his place and danced and he sang to me and then we just, feel asleep." Isabelle looked as if her smile was about to split her face in two. She let out an "Awww" and clapped her hands together excitedly before her eyes widened, taking in Magnus's outfit. "Is that his shirt?!" Magnus looked at her confused before his eyes travelled down over his t-shirt, taking it in for the first time that morning.

"Crap, I was in a hurry, I must've picked up his shirt instead." Magnus muttered to himself once again. "Wait, you slept in his room? Without a shirt?" Magnus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so?" the smile appeared back on Isabelle's face. "Unless you're having sex, that's relationship stuff dude. You must really like him" Magnus nodded his head in response once again. "I do really like him."

**I'm sorry I had to cut this short, but if I had kept writing my idea for this chapter, it wouldn't be up for a while. I should be updating Tuesday or Wednesday, so. Please review and I'll get your update to you soon!**

**~Lily.**


End file.
